Duble Trouble
by magic-tamer-Lihnie
Summary: Two girls, by the names of Kyra and Kyo, are sucked into the YGO world. could it have been on accident? Or dose one of them have a hidden item inside? And What dose Marik have instor for them?RR please
1. The arrivle

Hey people! This is Lihnie! [Amy] This is my first fanfic so bar with me I'm not that good. But anyway I hope you enjoy this one Seto: What am I doing here! Amy: You're my guest...you and some other people who are coming later on smiles Seto: Don't do that.... Amy: stops smiling...anyways Seto can you do the disclaimer please? Seto: no! Amy: OO. ... yes! Seto: turns away .... Amy: sneers Amy: sorry people I guess there wont be a disclaimer this time glares at Seto Enjoy!  
  
It all started with the arrival of two strange girls...  
  
The door slung open, making a loud bang! against the wall. Two girls, looked in there mid teens, stepped in cold and dripping wet.  
One shook her head while the other ringed her cloths damp. "Just our luck! We haven't been here for two hours and something already goes wrong" , said the youngest teen, walking into the room and putting her hands on her hips.  
"Calm down Kyra...its just a little drizzle...I would have suspected you to like walking in the rain the way you act at home" , said the other one, still at the door entrance ringing her cloths.  
Kyra turned around and looked sharply into Kyo's forest green eyes. Then Kyra looked away.  
She had always done this when ever her blue eyes and Kyo's green eyes meet. Even in their world she had. Then Kyra tried to calm down.  
"But that's at home Kyo! This place is not home! This...this is the YGO world!" , Kyra turned around to look at Kyo.  
Kyo had stopped trying to dry her cloths and walked up to Kyra. "Look rather you like it or not we're here. And now we can't go back. So we're going to have to lick it ok?" , she put a hand on Kyra's shoulder.  
Kyra nodded and walked further into the room, "ok Kyo...but we have to keep it low ok? We don't know what lies ahead of us better yet why we're here so don't go walking around trying to make friends like you do. It's too risky" , Kyra turned on the lights and went to her room, slamming the door behind her and leaving a very wet and blank Kyo behind. "I know Kyra...I know."  
  
(Flash back)  
  
Kyra plopped on the couch and turned on the TV to her favorite show.  
"C'mon Kyo your gonna miss YGO!" , said Kyra looking back at Kyo who was poring a glass milk for herself, "I'm coming".  
Kyo walked into the room and sat in the blue cushioned chair as Kyra changed the channel to the WB station where YGO came on every Saturday morning at 11:00 AM.  
But when Kyra did this there was nothing there. The channel was blank.  
'That's weird...' , Kyra changed the channel to a different station and it had worked. Kyo blinked. And Kyra changed the channel back to the WB station.  
Again there was nothing there.  
"What's going on Kyra?" , asked Kyo putting her glass down and getting up. "I don't know Kyo" , then Kyra got up and walked toured the TV and slapped the side of it. "Stupid TV!" , she yelled.  
Then there, on the screen, appeared some sort of spinning, black and white, portal.  
"What the-", but Kyra stopped, for the portal had started spinning faster at the sound of her voice.  
And then it stopped. Time it self had seemed to stop along with it. The clock had stopped ticking, and the wind out side had seamed to stop as well. Kyo walked forward but when she did she was suddenly zapped! Right into the television. "Kyo!" , Kyra yelled...but before she could say anymore she too was sucked into the TV.  
  
(Kyra's POV)  
  
After I was sucked in, I felt like I had just been thrown into the washer...everything was spinning before my eyes. I even felt like I had grown older...as if I had been falling into the abyss and aged while falling.  
What I didn't know was that I was right.  
  
I woke up in what seemed like an alleyway. Kyo was there beside me still knocked out.  
I put my hand to my head...my head was bursting with pain as if I had just sat thru a movie with the sound blasted up to its max!  
Then I opened my eyes and stared at my hands...examining them closely. And then it hit me...like a ton of bricks, I was animated.  
I shook Kyo, "Kyo! Kyo wake up!!" .  
Kyo opened her eyes slightly and moaned,  
"Kyra? What happened?" "I don't know Kyo... look!" , I showed my hands and face to Kyo and her eyes then shoot open like mine had when I woke  
"OMG!! Kyra! Your hands! Your face!" , Kyo gasped and looked in a puddle on the other side of her and nearly screamed.  
"Kyra!" , she grabbed me by the shoulders tightly, "We're look like the people on YGO!" . I nodded. "I think we might have gotten' sucked into the YGO world while trying to watch the show" I explained, as Kyo let go of me and I looked to the darkened night sky.  
Kyo looked up as well and said, "maybe..." , then she looked back at me and we made eye contact. "Kyo...what if we can't get back the way we came?" I asked.  
Kyo just shook her head, "I don't know Kyra...I really don't, but what I do know is that we need to find shelter and fast" , I nodded and we both turned and slowly, and cautiously, we walked out of the alleyway on to the sidewalk.  
There seemed to be no one around so we guessed that it was very late here. It was good thou, no one would suspect us just arriving out of nowhere.  
I followed close behind Kyo while we walked and soon we came to a tall and rather bright building...a building that we both recognized. It was the Kaiba Corp. building. We had seen it at random times during the series.  
I knottiest that there was still a light on in one of the tallest offices. My guess was Seto Kaiba was working late. I looked at Kyo and I could tell from the exasperation on her face those were her thoughts as well.  
But when I looked back up at the room the light was off. That could only mean one thing...Kaiba was done and coming down. "C'mon" , Kyo motioned me to the other side of the building and soon I found out why.  
Soon Kaiba walked out of the building entrance and locked the door behind him. I looked around not seeing Mokuba anywhere. "I don't see Mokuba Kyo...do you really think it's that late?" , I asked a little to loud. Kyo slapped her hand on my mouth and told me to be quiet.  
She removed her hand and we looked back around the corner. Kaiba was looking our way, he must of heard me.  
I looked at Kyo...who was making shur he wasn't coming this way to look see what it was. I wanted to see but I knew me trying to look around the corner with Kyo would get us caught so I stayed where I was. Kyo then motioned me to switch places with her...why I have no idea, but I did as I was told and took a look. He was still looking this way probably hoping we would appear or at least make another sound.  
Then Kyo whispered, "go ask him what time it is...maybe he suspect anything" . I looked at Kyo like she was an idiot, and at this point she was.  
"Are you crazy I'm not talking to that fool!" , that had done it. Kaiba had to have heard that...damn my loud voice.  
I looked back around and, to our surprise, no one was there. "I think his limo came and got him Kyo...I don't see him anywhere" , Kyo let out a sigh of relief and I wanted to do the same but I feared that Kaiba had just played a trick on us...knowing him he could have gone back inside and was waiting for us to pass by. But we did and no one was there. I could let out my breath at last.  
  
(Kyo's POV)  
  
When Kyra had said Kaiba wasn't there any more I could do nothing but let out a sigh. I disliked Kaiba. He was so cold hearted and so mean all the time. As for Kyra... she was couldn't get enough of him (she found him rather cute).  
I motioned her to follow me again down the road and soon we came to a abandoned house. There was no lock on the door and is didn't seem like it was for sale so we went in.  
Kyra picked her room and I picked mine. As long as no one owned this place and came back while we were asleep we would be ok.  
But I stayed up. There was no doubt we were in the YGO world...it hadn't been an hour and it we had already meet seem one of the characters.  
I sighed and layed down in the bed. We could look around and explore this new place more in the morning.  
I yawned once, mind still racing with questions and fell asleep.  
  
(End flash back)  
  
Kyo looked again up at Kyra's room and sighed. Kyra had gained that attitude on their second day there. It was just another thing to add to their list of trouble.  
And one of those things on the list was trying to get answers to all of the questions...like would they have to go to Domino High? After all, they were at their High school age. And where else were they supposed to find answers (and more familiar faces) anywhere else??  
Kyo walked into her room and flung herself on to the bed. 'I guess since tomorrow is "supposedly" Domino High's last day of spring their spring break. We will just have to pick up our outfits and other school supplies tomorrow. Kyra's not going to be happy about it...she hates their school uniform, but she knows just as well as I do that we have to stick together...so maybe she wont lose it when I tell her?sigh we'll just have to see in the morning' .  
Kyo sighed one more time before getting her night cloths on and turning out the light. 


	2. Supplise needed

Hey Lihnie here! [Amy]! Only cause you guys instated that I continue, I will! Seto: so I still have to be here for this? Me: you better believe it! Seto: what's the point in being here? Me: well your in the story so fell lucky that you get to see the authoress at work sticks nose up in triumph Seto: groans, what ever Me: ok I guess I'll do the disclaimer [sorry there wasn't one in the first chapter, I couldn't think of one ;] Disclaimer: note-Amy dose not own YGO (no matter how much she wants to). She only owns this story and her friends. Here it is! : Chapter 2: new school, new friends.  
  
Kyo woke up bright and early the next morning. Wanting to get a head start on buying their supplies for school. DH spring break was over in two days. And the way the days flew by in the YGO world, it was more like two hours than two days!  
She walked into Kyra's room to find her still asleep in her bed...well half way on the bed anyways.  
Kyra's arms and head were dangling over the side of the bed, and the rest of her body was hidden, parsley, under covers! How she could stand to sleep that way Kyo had no idea. Kyo just shook her head and sighed.  
Kyo walked up to Kyra and poked her, "c'mon Kyra wake up! We have a lot to get done and very little time!" . Kyra didn't budge. Kyo knew she was awake just ignoring her. She knew cause she would do this in the real world too. Then she leaned over and whispered in Kyra's ear: "oh Kyra.... someone's here to see you..." .  
That got her up. Kyra jumped out of bed and looked around the room. "Where?! Who?!" , Kyo could do nothing but laugh. "Ha! I knew that would get you up! Haha!!" .  
Kyra didn't find that amusing at all. "Quiet playing around Kyo! Now c'mon and get dressed! We have supplies to buy!" , and she stormed out of the room.  
'Oh now we have work to do...ok Kyra what ever you say' , Kyo thought, and she left Kyra's room, went back into hers and got dressed.  
  
(15 minutes later...on in Domino town)  
  
Kyra and Kyo walked down the sidewalk, looking around every corner, in ever store window, looking for the supplies they needed.  
"How are we supposed to find all of this stuff in Domino town Kyo? Shouldn't we be looking in Domino city instead?" , said Kyra, while looking through one of the shop windows.  
"Not exactly Kyra. I mean shore it would be easier to look in Domino City, but I find Domino Town to be more of a easier way to look here, cause there's not as many stores to look in and cause it's cheaper here" , Kyo looked at the map and didn't notice the weird look Kyra was giving her.  
"It's amazing how you can know all of that and we've only been in the YGO world for four days now" , Kyo looked at Kyra at the sound of this, and shook her head. "Well if you spent as much time as I do on studying Domino then you would of recognized that fact too Kyra" , Kyo gave her the 'you know I'm right' look.  
But Kyra ignored it, "whatever" . And she continued to walk down the sidewalk. And Kyo followed behind.  
  
(Meanwhile, at KC)  
  
Kaiba sat at his desk, doing what he did everyday he wasn't at school, or when ever he had time off...working. His fingers typed away on his laptop as he checked on KC and on the system.  
There was nothing that could distract him while he worked, nothing could...but one person could.  
Mokuba strolled into his big brothers office with a big smile on his face and a bag in his hand. "Hey bro...can we go to into town so I can get something really quick?" , Seto stopped typing and looked up at his brother.  
"What is it you need in town that you don't already have at home Mokuba?" , Kaiba gave Mokuba a odd look, one that said: 'what are you up to?' , but not in a playful happy way.  
"I need to go get a this!" , Mokuba held up a magazine page that had a photo of what looked like a dragon. It didn't look that big, but then it was only a photo of one.  
Kaiba sighed. "Alright Mokuba...but only to get this and nothing else-" , Mokuba jumped up and down and screamed, "YAY!!!!" , then flew out of the room.  
  
(Back to our main characters)  
  
Kyo looked over at Kyra who was sitting on a bench near by. Kyo approached with a arm full of clothes. "I got our uniforms" , she held them up to show her Kyra.  
But Kyra didn't answer. She didn't even want to look at them...or Kyo for that matter. "What's wrong Kyra?" , she sat down beside her. "Nothing...I 'm just tired is all...." , Kyo chuckled under her breath, "in the middle of the day? What time did you go to bed last night?" , Kyra shrugged and got up. "I don't know...the house only came with everything else but a clock!" , she sighed and shook her head.  
"Heh...yeah your right! Everything but a clock! Hehe" , Kyo laughed. "What ever Kyra. Now c'mon! We have just one more thing on the list to get. And then we can go home alright?" , Kyo winked at Kyra and she smiled. "Shore Kyo...lets go" .  
As the girls walked down the street, toads they didn't knottiest the black limo parked in front of the store.  
When they walked into the store the first thing they saw, err person, was Seto Kaiba. 


End file.
